Blue'sClues meets THE EVIL ALGEBRA TEACHER
by LiFeIzPrEtEnD
Summary: Blue and her friends meet my EVIL algebra teacher...


I don't own Blue's Clues (thank God) But most of this stuff is true, about my algebra teacher

I don't own Blue's Clues (thank God) But most of this stuff is true, about my algebra teacher. She DID get extremely pissed off when we used decimals, she yelled at us when we used her Kleenexes (seriously), she believed that she was ALWAYS right, and she thought there should be laughter/giggling, or anything of that sort in her room while class was in session. Don't believe me? Ask Kelly!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time, Blue and his friends, Steve, Pail & Shovel and Slippery, were walking around the halls of BBCHS. When they were walking around the halls of the dull, boring school, Miss Blanchette tapped Steve on the shoulder.

"DO YOU FIVE HAVE HALL PASSES?!" she screamed into their ears.

"No, we don't, we're just visiting." Shovel and Pail replied in unison, both with huge grins on their faces, neither knowing the evil that awaiting them.

"DO YOU HAVE VISITOR PASSES?!" Miss Blanchette screamed again, only this time it was louder.

The faces of the five visitors flinched at the earsplitting screech.

Steve stuck his finger in his ear and twisted it around, "No, you see miss, we are just aimlessly wandering the halls of this here high school for no reason what so ever, right Blue?" 

Blue went * bark*

"I DON'T CARE WHY YOU'RE HERE!" Miss Blanchette scribbled something down on a yellow piece of paper, and shoved it in Steve's face, "NOW GET TO MRS. ANDERSON'S ROOM FOR DETENTION!!!!!" She kicked Blue, Shovel, Pail, and Slippery in their rears and left down the hall, complaining about how "Blue monkeys belong in toilets."

Steve turned around to his friends, "Lets go to detention!"

Blue went *bark *

Slippery Soap asked, with a puzzled look on his face, "Uh, Steve, what's a 'detention'?"

Steve's grin got bigger, "Why, I don't know Slippery! Let's find out. It sounds fun!" 

You see, Steve and the others had never been outside of Nick Jr., therefore they did not know what a detention was.

****

(In Mrs. Anderson's room.)

"ARE YOU HERE FOR DETENTION?!" 

Steve and Blue and Shovel and Pail looked toward the front of a room that looked like a jail cell, only to discover an ancient old lady with a big brown afro, staring at them with red eyes.

"Hello!" Shovel and Pail waved in unison, "We are here for detention!" They beamed.

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND SIT DOWN!!!!!!" 

The five detentionees sat down in desks and stared at the green chalkboard.

"WE ARE NOW GOING TO DO ALGEBRA!!!!!" And Mrs. Anderson broke out into an evil laugh, "B-WA-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"

Slippery giggled, "Hehe."

Mrs. Anderson's laugh stopped abruptly, "DID I JUST HEAR LAUGHTER!? A SOUND OF MERRIMENT?"  
"You just sounded funny." Slippery giggled some more.

"IF YOU ARE HAPPY, YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her old crackly voice bellowed throughout the room. And then suddenly, a long vine of frizzy tan hair lashed from her afro.

"Ahhh." Slippery yelled in fear.

And then the gigantic vine sucked Slippery into the oblivions of Mrs. Anderson's afro.

"Look Steve! The big monster ate Slippery!" Shovel and Pail said in unison.

Blue went * bark*

"WE ARE NOW GOING TO LEARN THE SQUARE ROOT OF 493125894357432986532768532753982907512657432743951437856432758432 DIVIDED BY 1893275842504318, MULTIPLIED BY 5843738259438254783285325342582743, ADDED TO THE QUADRATIC EQUATION OF 78 TIMES 543 TIMES 12358753, DIVIDED BY 1209752495….."

Mrs. Anderson rambled on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on etc. 

Blue transferred everything evil Mrs. Anderson said onto a sheet of paper that magically appeared on his desk, even though he had no opposable thumb to write with, he still could. 

Blue went * bark*

Mrs. Anderson trudged over to Blue's desk and looked at his paper, seeing the answer of…

**_21.0976_**

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!" She yelled in fury.

* Bark * went Blue.

"YOU CALL THIS…THIS…THIS…" she stuttered, appalled by what she saw, "THIS _DECIMAL _THE ANSWER?," she said the "decimal" with hate and disgust. You see Mrs. Anderson believed that decimals were works of the devil. She believed fractions should be used instead of decimals. She hated decimals, and people who used them, "YOU USE DECIMALS, AND YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed right before she sucked Blue into her Afro.

"Hey wait!" Steve protested, "You can't eat Blue! She's the star of Blue's Clues! I mean, her name IS in the title!"

Before Mrs. Anderson could reply, Shovel and Pail sneezed in unison, *ACHOO *, "Can we have a Kleenex?" They asked in unison.

Mrs. Anderson looked at them as though they were crazy, "NO! YOU CANNOT! THEY ARE MY KLEENEXES!" She grabbed the box off her desk, and hugged them protectively. She hated sharing her Kleenexes.

"But…" They protested in unison.

"DON'T OPPOSE ME! YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!" Then she sucked Shovel and Pail into the emptiness of her big afro. 

Steve looked around the empty classroom, and realized he was all alone "YOU ATE MY FRIENDS, NOW YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Steve grabbed a machete from behind his back, and hacked off Mrs. Anderson's head, and it landed on the ground with a *thud * Steve picked up the head and shook it violently, causing Slippery, Blue, and Shovel & Pail to tumble out onto the ground.

"Thanks Steve!" Shovel and Pail said in unison.

"Thanks Steve!" Slippery said.

*BARK * went Blue.

"Lets go home." Steve said.

And off they went, with a newfound knowledge of what detention was and how bad an evil algebra teacher can be.


End file.
